While My Guitar Gently Weeps
by Saffronica612
Summary: Birthday present for LethoBion. "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" by the Beatles. Piper and Aerrow, the perfect couple...as seen through Finn's eyes...


Author's Note: This song-fic is a birthday present for LethoBion. I don't own the Storm Hawks, "While my Guitar Gently Weeps" is by the Beatles.

* * *

I made my way to my room silently. Junko was working on his Turkey Burps, Piper was looking at some new crystal, Aerrow was doing the paperwork (actually, I had no clue there was any paperwork involved in running a Sky Knight squadron, especially since we weren't official, but apparently there was). Stork was steering.

No one looked like they wanted to be bothered.

_I_ was bothered, though. The silence bothered me, and I wanted to make some music, but none of them had an ear for my rock. I decided to play alone in my room, with the door closed.

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping _

_While my guitar gently weeps _

Surprisingly enough, I wasn't in the mood to play rock. Something must be seriously wrong with me. I mean, I'm never not in the mood for rock.

I strummed gently, thinking about what had been bothering me.

They're all such idiots! Junko was too sweet and naïve, Stork was way too paranoid, Aerrow was too damm perfect, and Piper was…

Piper was beautiful, smart, responsible, beautiful.

Yes, every girl catches my eye, but Piper was different. I couldn't try to make a move on her. She was my friend. That would just be weird, especially when she obviously hates me.

Plus, I saw the looks she shot at Aerrow, and the looks he shot back when each thought that no one was looking.

They were the perfect couple, the Sky Knight and the First Officer, the two responsible ones. They were made for each other, and I don't want to get in the way. But they're too oblivious, too respectful, too embarrassed to do anything about it. It aggravates me. They both like each other, and watching them draw it out…it hurts me. As much as I hate to admit it, it hurts me.

What I really need is a hot girlfriend, then I can forget about all this stupid 'Piper' stuff.

_I look at the floor and I see it need sweeping _

_Still my guitar gently weeps _

I stopped strumming—it was a stupid song, no melody, really. There's rock and then there's not, and if you're playing the not, you might as well not be playing at all.

My room was dirty.

I mean, the entire ship is always slightly beat-up an all, but my room was a mess. There were plastic wrappers and pieces of scrap paper and old foot scattered all around. My clothes were thrown into piles on the edges, and my desk was…well, "pile of CDs" might be a more accurate description than "desk."

Piper would yell at me if she saw the state my room was in. She would order me to get the broom, to start cleaning it.

She would never order Aerrow to clean his room, but then again, perfect Aerrow had the perfect room, always neat, not a thing out of place.

I picked up my guitar and started strumming again, disgusted at myself for the jealousy I had inside. Aerrow was a good leader and a good friend. I had no reason to put him down in my mind, and I felt bad for having such nasty thoughts.

I continued to play the not-music in my dirty room. Hey, it was relaxing, okay?

_I look at the world and I notice it's turning _

_While my guitar gently weeps _

When I was little, I thought that the sun went around the Atmos. It was a logical conclusion, in my mind.

Little Piper, eyes sparking like the bright stars she mapped at night, was the one who explained to me the difference. Atmos revolved around the sun, not the other way around.

I ignored her, but Aerrow nodded. "That complete nonsense!" I scoffed. "How could you listen to her?"

"She's Piper," Aerrow replied, grinning that silly little smile of his. "She's always right!"

I saw Piper smile in return, but then, I didn't care.

It's only now that it makes my stomach tighten in disgust.

_With every mistake we must surely be learning _

_Still my guitar gently weeps _

Every time we went over a battle plan, I heard of how something I did blew it.

I try. I really do try. But sometimes, like now when I'm moping around in my room playing not-music and everyone else is doing something productive, sometimes I feel like I'm completely useless. I feel like I'm holding them back.

They learn from their mistakes. They practice and become better. But me…I just mope around.

Why do they keep me around? Why don't they learn from their mistakes, and ask me to leave them?

I could always just leave on my own, but that would hurt my pride. I didn't quit. Not if they still thought they needed me.

So I guess some mistakes you don't learn from.

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping _

_While my guitar gently weeps _

Piper and Aerrow.

They were both head over heels, and neither of them would admit it. It was so obvious that they loved each other, only they were embarrassed that this love might not be returned. How stupid of them. How selfish of them. Sometimes I wished that they would just get together, and stop drawing it out. It hurt, watching them together-but-not-together. It gave me false hope, that logic and reason couldn't crush.

Whenever he was in trouble, she would cry out, "Aerrow!" in a high voice that would just make me bristle. No one ever cried "Finn!" when I plummeted towards the Wastelands after my skimmer broke, unless it was in annoyance.

Whenever she looked sad, he gave her these tiny presents, tiny bits of encouragement. His hand around her shoulder. A crystal, a gift, that he had "just picked up." A hug. A shoulder to cry on. I've seen him carry her.

I've comforted her _("Piper… seeing that you're a girl and all…do you want to…braid…each other's…hair?")_ I've put my own pride aside to try to make her feel better. What did she do? She laughed at me.

At least _she_ felt better.

'Cause I didn't.

_I look at you all…_

The Storm Hawks. The perfect squadron. Every little kid's heroes.

Aerrow: responsible, smart, brave, handsome, kind, respectful. Everyone's idea of the perfect leader. He didn't lead for the privileges, but because he had the responsibility to take on that burden.

Piper: beautiful, genius, passionate, sweet, cheeky, polite, dependable. Proving to the whole world that a girl had what it took to be on a Sky Knight Squadron, not that there weren't other female Sky Knights, they were just few and far between. Proving to the world that even though she had trained herself in the Crystal Arts, she could still beat Cyclonis. She always concentrated on the job at hand, and never let anything distract her from her goals.

Junko: sweet, naïve, strong, knowing in some ways, co-conspirator, horrible cook (I couldn't resist the last one). He always came through, punching his way out of bad situations. However, his strength is the least important side of him, compared to his sweetness. I've never seen anyone so kind or understanding as that Wallop.

Stork: paranoid, but genius, great mechanic and pilot, always getting us out of tough spots. Not many people understand him or appreciate him, but so many times we've owed him our lives. He's earned his place on the team with his mechanic and piloting skills, and he's earned his place in our hearts with his 'doom and gloom' quirks and his selfless personality (he's risked his life a lot to save us, even if he does moan dramatically about it).

Then there's me: just a regular teenage goof-up, a good for nothing, holding-them-back, annoying mistake. How do they live with me? The question I need to ask is: _how do I live with me?_

When I get too depressed, that's when I turn to my music. Maybe someday I should quit the Storm Hawks and become a rockstar. Only everyone's too sweet to admit that I'm holding them back. They think I'm their friend, so they don't want me to leave.

I should try to do something useful, instead of just sitting around here. There's always some cleaning to do.

I sighed, then traded my guitar for a mop. The hangar bay was as good a place as any to start.

_Still my guitar gently weeps._


End file.
